New World (Overlord)
The New World 'is the name given to the unknown world the events of the ''Overlord ''anime and manga take place in. Considered a typical "middle age fantasy world," the world shares much of it's history and culture with the world of the game YGGDRASIL, which the inhabitants of the Great Tomb of Nazarick once called home. According to series creator Maruyama Kugane, the further away from the current location in the New World one goes, the more often humans are used as slaves or are considered food. Background As noted prior, the New World is a typical middle age fantasy world, sharing it's history and culture with the world of YGGDRASIL. It has been stated by Ainz Ooal Gown that the world is similar to continental Europe just after it had come out of the Middle Ages. However, due to the magical nature of the world, the technology is more advanced in some areas than even their modern counterparts, such light sources that operated without fuel or electricity and leather pouches that could hold unnaturally large amounts of water. The New World also has some form of automatic translation, allowing people of one nation to communicate with another, despite language differences. This is accepted as natural, but it is still necessary to learn letters in order to read written language. Humanity is the New World are of a new species, referred to by Maruyama as "''Homo sapiens magitheus," ''with ''Homo sapiens sapiens ''(modern humans) having gone extinct long before Nazarick was transported to the New World. This new race of human is more magically adept than those of our world, for obvious reasons, but their physical abilities aren't equal to that of modern humans. In many nations, humans are considered the bottom of the totem pole, with those nations closer to the center of the continent considering humans as slaves or food. It has been stated that the ocean isn't salty, though whether there is any truth to this statement is unknown. There are magical spells that produce salt, sugar and spices, as well as spells to restore nutrients to the soils, and according to Ainz, the rain water was still pure and clean, unlike our world during the year 2138. Notable Locations *'Azerlisia Mountains - 'A mountain range that runs between the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire. The Dwarf Kingdom was located in this region. *'Great Lake '- A broad lake, about 20km in diameter, near the southern end of the Azerlisia Mountains. Lizardmen villages are located in the shallower southern area. *'Great Forest of Tob - 'A forest located south of the Great Lake. Former home of the the Wise King of the Forest, Hamsuke, until she was defeated by and pledged herself to Ainz Ooal Gown. *'Katze Plains '- Plains located south of the Tob Forest, which serves as a battlefield for the Re-Estize Kingdom and the Baharuth Empire. Undead are common in the area, due to the lingering grudges of those killed in battle. *'Re-Estize Kingdom -''' Located west of the Azerlisia Mountains, with its capital being the city of Re-Estize. *'''Sorcerer Kingdom: Formed by Ainz Ooal Gown after the Nazarick was tranported to the New World. Located south of the Azerlisia Mountains. Officially, it's capital is the fortress city of E-Rantel. However, this is just for show, as the true capital is the Great Tomb of Nazarick. *'Baharuth Empire': Located east of the Azerlisia Mountains. Their capital is the city of Arwintar. *'Slane Theocracy': Located south of the Kingdom and the Empire. Their capital is Kami Miyako. *'Dragon Kingdom': Located south of the Empire and east of the Theocracy. Kingdom founded by a powerful dragon, and ruled by its human descendents. *'Elf Country': Homeland of the elves, located south of the Slane Theocracy. Their capital is Crescent Lake. Category:Monster Habitats Category:Overlord (manga)